the one constant
by thatwhalehoggingmypillow
Summary: Art was always Haruka's constant companion. But now...?


The one constant Haruka has relied on throughout his whole life is art.

Yes, art. Not Takane, Shintaro, Ayano, or anyone else. Just art. And although it seems lonely at times, with just the pencil, sketchpad, him, and the beep beep of a vital sign monitor, it's not. Because with art, there are unlimited possibilities. (Also, the beeping sound reminds him of Wall-E from that Pixar movie.)

With strokes of a pencil, you can create a whole new world. A magical place of hastily shaded in heroes, an accidental smudge spread across one of the character's face, a harsh slash of the pencil for that finishing touch- a battle scar. Or maybe just one extra line to reinforce the curve of a jaw.

Yeah, Haruka really likes art.

So, one day, when it seems so hot that the world would melt and the AC does absolutely nothing for those in the hospital, Haruka sets down his strawberry popsicle for a second in a Styrofoam cup, and decides to pick up his pencil and sketchpad.

Frankly, he knows he should hurry up and savor the last bits of that strawberry flavored bliss. But still, he put the popsicle down in exchange for a pencil. Leaning back onto his pillow, he begins to _create._

_What am I doing? _Haruka wonders, and to him, it seems like the pencil dancing about on the paper, with a mind of its own. Because Haruka's hand is certainly not in control of itself right now. A bizarre sense of euphoria fills him as he continues creating the alternate universe, trapped within the confines of the page.

_Hmmm, let's have all my friends be characters. But I'll change their looks and stuff! Takane…let's make her super peppy! And Shintaro…I think I'll have him be the hero of the story. Everyone loves a scruffy, apathetic hero! Of course, he'll probably get into some troublesome situation. Maybe a serial killer comes after them and-_

"HARUKA! YOUR POPSICLE IS MELTING!" Takane glares at him from the doorway. "If you're gonna waste my 500 yen, then I'll take it!"

"Ehhh but I didn't say I wasn't gonna eat it!"

"But you're not eating it now! So too bad!"

"I was gonna eat it later, Takane. But we can share it if you'd like?"

"B-B-BAKA! Sharing a popsicle is WEIRD! Besides, we're just friends and all, so…so…." Her pigtails fly from side to side as she shakes her head in embarrassment, her cheeks like a Pikachu's. And puffy too, as she sticks the remainder of the popsicle inside her mouth. _How cute!_

Laughing, Haruka gestures her to come over. "Remember that old Headphone Actor sketch I made? I'm revamping- well, not so much revamping as making another version- it!"

Takane frowns and shuffles over, the popsicle stick dangling from her fingers. She peers over his shoulder, then suddenly steps an eensy bit farther away. "Eh? I liked the gas mask in the original, though…"

"Her name is ENE!" He smiles proudly down at Ene-chan, who grins cheerily back. "I already have some of her backstory! She's a cyber girl who's wandering the web, until she stumbles on a NEET's desktop! Then she pretty much takes over, and-"

"Haruka! I look way too happy in this." Takane complains, and pokes at Ene's cheek. "At least give me some cool bandage things or markings on my cheeks."

I pencil an impromptu design in lightly, and she seems to approve, snatching the pencil away from me and drawing a little stick figure by Ene.

Haruka grins. "That's totally me, right?"

"W-w-who said it was you! Baka Haruka…" A glare, and he immediately slouches over, moaning.

Takane panics, and for one moment- insta déjà vu. "Nurse! Haruka's-"

The patient himself suddenly grabs her hand, pulling her down on top of him.

Yea, Haruka likes art. It was and will be his constant. But now, he thinks art's special little spot in his heart might get replaced. Replaced by the new constant in his life- Takane. And even though he can't create whole new worlds with her, he's pretty sure he can create one.

It'll be better than any other one Haruka will ever draw. Why? Because Takane's in it!


End file.
